


Moon dancing

by Duburi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duburi/pseuds/Duburi
Summary: Olivia often spots a Blonde head in the pub she performs at with her band.





	Moon dancing

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this just came to me out of nowhere so I decided to write it down.  
> I apologize in advance if it's a lil messy and stuff coz this it's really rushed.

“Olivia, she’s here again” her sister whispered to her before settling her drum sticks at her back pocket. She looked at the direction her sister pointed out.

And there sat in the middle of this drunken crowd, her blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb so it’s not really easy to miss her out.

It was exactly two weeks ago when the said girl started coming to the pub, Olivia couldn’t think of any reason for the girl to be here. With her innocent aura and bright wide eyes, she just doesn’t fit in this place.

She placed her bass guitar to the case and followed her sister and fellow band mates down the stage. She sighed before walking towards the bar to get a drink for herself.

“The usual, please” Olivia said to the bartender.  Soon enough a shot of margarita was placed in front of her.

She downed it down in a second and asked for more after feeling the alcohol slowly kicking in she walked back to her usual booth with her friends.

The blonde suddenly invading her mind, with her cute she smile as she claps her hands every time her band finishes a song.

She shook the thought off. She must be tired.

 

“Yves.” She called her sister whose busy flirting with this cute waitress. She must be new she thought, she never seen her before.

“Ughh what is it Ollie? I’m a little busy here with Chuu. Look how cute she is~” she cooed as she patted Chuu’s head.

She rolled her eyes. Her sister can just be overly gay sometimes. “I’m going home first, our gig for tonight is done and I have to finish some of my school work.”

“Eh? But school break just started. You can do your homework next time Ollie, I’ll help you out.” Heejin gave her a soft smile and her heart skipped a beat, making her smile back at their vocalist and guitarist.

“Heejin’s right, why not let’s have a group study at my place next week?” Their keyboardist said, hands clasped together with Heejin and the sight might hurt Olivia a bit.

Yes. Just a bit.

She smiled a small smile back. She’s aware that what she feel is just a simple crush and nothing more.

“Alright, Hyunjin. But I really want to go home now. I feel more tired than usual.” Yves looked at her then nodded her head slowly.

“Okay, take the car. I’ll just ask these lovebirds to drop me off later. Drive safely baby wolf.” She smiled warmly at Olivia before giving her the car keys.

 

 

She maybe did drink but she’s sure she’s sober enough to drive home. Or is she?

Olivia thought she’s losing her mind when she saw a girl leaned and bent over to the bridge railings.

Too close for safety.

She pulled over and jogged towards the girl. Every step closer she took the more the girl’s feature became clearer.

Her blonde hair illuminating the moonlight perfectly and she doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol’s influence or the girl just looks ethereal.

She slowed down her steps and called out the girl. “Hey!!”

The blonde snapped her head towards Olivia’s direction, and with a confused face she raised her eyebrow in question in the sudden intrusion.

“You know, suicide is not the answer to your problems.” She steadies her breathing before continuing “I know it’s hard but a- a beautiful girl like you shouldn’t waste her life just like this. I’m sure everything will eventually be fine so, so please don’t jump.” After she finished her speech the girl’s expression just become more confused.

“What are you saying? I’m not going to jump off. I’m just looking at the moon’s reflection at the water.” She said simply and Olivia never had been embarrassed in her entire life. She just wanted to throw herself at the river and drown. "Look how beautiful it is." the girl said eyes traveling back to the moon's reflection.

Her face felt hot and she’s sure she’s blushing mad right now but she can just blame it in the alcohol right?

She cleared her throat “Oh? Haha sorry, My bad.” She scratched the back of her head sheepishly and avoided any eye contact with the girl.

“By the way, you find me beautiful?” The girl spoke up after seconds of complete silence and if there is any more redder shade of red, it’s what Olivia’s face was painted with.

The girl giggled at her reaction and Olivia found herself smiling at the sweet sound. It sounds better than the Chopin piece she used to practice in piano when she was eight and she used to think that that piece was a masterpiece until she heard this girl’s giggle.

She cleared her throat again and walked closer and stopped when she’s beside her.

“So uhmm, I always see you at the pub and we never talked. I’m Olivia, by the way.” She offered her hand which the blonde gladly shook.

“Gowon.” She said with a huge blinding smile and Olivia’s sure that her eyes are more beautiful than the moon for it shines so bright she’s sure she saw stars twinkling.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing at the pub anyways? You don’t seem to be there for the drinks or something.” She asked with her head tilted to the side and Gowon giggled at the small action making Olivia’s heart swell.

“Well, I come to watch you.” She said with her eyes watching the moons reflection dance at the water. Olivia’s now sure she’s drunk just hearing things.

“Huh?” she asked.

“I said I come to the pub to watch you.” She repeated but now she’s looking at Olivia’s eyes. Her bright brown orbs drowning Olivia.

“Oh? Why?” she needed to ask because this girl might just be messing with her and the weird feeling in her stomach needs to calm down.

“Just because. I think you look really pretty and cool playing the bass guitar and I love the songs you play.” And how on earth can this girl say all of this just like that.

“Oh. Thanks I guess.” She hanged her head low, black hair covering her flushed face. “Will you come tomorrow?” she found herself asking, well this girl is too interesting and maybe she liked it when she saw the blonde girl in her usual seat with bright wide smile and eyes only looking at her when she play on the stage.

“Of course, I won’t miss a chance to watch you play.” Gowon answered back.

They continued to watch the moon’s reflection with small smiles on their faces and maybe Olivia couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come so she can see the girl again and maybe impress Gowon with a song or two.

"So you find me pretty huh?" she doesn't know where this confidence came from but when she received a small punch on her shoulder and a giggle from Gowon she couldn't stop grinning like a total loser.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> please do comment~
> 
> err would you like a sequel?
> 
> twt and cc: @WonHaxicated


End file.
